In FY2017, we finished approximately 14 requested services. For example, we completed an automated computer program in R language for one lab and helped staff to calculate the number of mutations in a systematic way. Moreover, we collaborated with another research team to finish a genome wide association analysis by using the ketamine effect in individuals who were diagnosed with major depression (MDD) as the study outcome. This was a collaborative research effort across four study sites in the U.S. and we are in the process of summarizing the results of this study. In addition, we provided consultation to 12 IRP principal investigators on tasks ranging from sample size calculation to intensive data analysis. We also provided consultation to several extramural research scientists. In addition to collaborating with other laboratories within NIH, we designed and conducted a basic statistics course focused on brain science. This course was aimed at both intramural research trainees (including post-baccalaureate fellows and post-doctoral fellows) that were interested in learning basic statistical tools that could apply to their research.